


Desire in C Sharp Minor

by Pathrycja



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Vampires, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathrycja/pseuds/Pathrycja
Summary: The most sophisticated family of vampires in the world.The question is... Did they live happily ever after?Eternity is long, so like true vampires, sometimes you have to have fun.Bella goes through a vampire crisis and distances herself from her family. Edward tries to understand her, but they grow further apart.Over time, Seth and Edward's constant antics begin to cross a certain line.(Sethward, a really surprisingly wonderful ship worth attention ♥)
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Seth Clearwater/Edward Cullen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. the second step towards the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story inspired by RP group I belong to. It was completely spontaneous and I still don't know what to think about it. For now, I'm posting one chapter. I'll see if anyone is interested in this story. And perhaps I will write more chapters.
> 
> Special thanks to my twilight family and Seth ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, I would like to point out that while writing this story for Seth's image I used Neon Eubanks. He suited me more to Seth's character.
> 
> However, if you prefer the image of an actor from a movie, you can stick with this option and imagine him that way.
> 
> Whatever you prefer! ♥

Nobody saw it coming. And the storm came with a great bang.

Edward’s heart was torn in every possible way and he couldn't get those images out of his head. Deep down he knew Bella was going through a hard time, but he didn't think it was that bad. She left everyone without a word of explanation, then came back completely changed. He had never seen such aggression and anger in her eyes before. Nobody could stop her, and she wouldn't listen to anyone. Even Renesmee was afraid of her behavior…

And then she had completely crossed the line when she attacked Seth. He knew Seth wasn’t without fault. For once, he should keep his mouth shut and not provoke her. But this whole situation was just too much, he didn't deserve what she did to him.

He took his Aston and drove slowly towards La Push. Until he finally found a figure marching in the darkness. He stopped the car and got out.

"Seth!" He shouted louder than he should have.

His human form didn’t surprise him. He was aware of why Seth didn’t turn into a wolf to return home quicker. And that didn't comfort him at all. It got to the point that Seth was hurt so badly that he refused to show it to his pack members. He was suffering emotionally and he didn’t want to share his controversial thoughts, it was exhausting enough that Edward knew about them. Therefore, he preferred not to turn into a wolf.

Seth turned for a moment, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want, Edward? I'm clearly not in the mood. I have enough thrill for one day." He snorted annoyed.

Seeing Seth’s face he felt even worse. There were still visible cuts across his cheek and neck. The rest of the wounds were covered with clothing, but he was aware that they had not yet fully healed.

"I know that, but can you just get in the car? We need to talk."

Edward opened the door for Seth and got into the car himself.

"Listen, this is really not the best moment, I've already heard a lot about myself today. " He replied with a touch of slight sarcasm.

But seeing that the vampire has no intention of letting go, he reluctantly gets into the car.

"So you also want to tell me how bad I am?" he snorted softly staring at the windshield.

"We'll talk about a few things. But we have to get out of here first." Edward replied, trying not to let his voice reveal his emotions. "In the meantime, you can tell me about what happened last night," he whispered softly and started the car. Changing the subject seemed like a good idea.

"You know what, you could have chosen a better time to kidnap me." Seth sighed and shook his head.

"Kidnapping ..." vampire laughed softly. "I wouldn't call it a kidnapping…"

The image outside the window was changing slowly as they had already left Forks.

"As for last night. Nothing happened. I met an old friend and we had a little chat, that's all. Anything else you want to know?"

"So this friend is not causing you any problems?" Edward asked in a faded voice.

"No, why would he cause any problems? It was a regular meeting ..." Seth replied evasively.

Edward was not satisfied with this answer. He didn't want to impose himself, but he was worried about Seth. However, he could not force him to accept his help.

"Whatever, Seth. But sometimes you forget that I can read minds." He whispered while rolling his eyes. But that wasn't his biggest concern either.

"Well, I guess I forgot about that," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I won't mention it anymore unless you'll need help with this later."

When he felt they were far enough, he pulled up in some parking lot just outside Port Angeles.

Seth's muscles tightened automatically.

"If you kill me now, I will literally kill you."

"Oh, to kill you Seth… is a pretty good idea" Edward laughed darkly. "But before I do that ... Today's events gave me a lot to think about."

Seth sighed deeply. Edward's seriousness in a way worried him. He wanted to forget today's events, but at the same time, he needed to know Edward's thoughts.

"I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do... What is right and what is wrong… because they are not saints themselves. I know that perfectly well. But blaming me for all of this. It's hard to handle."

"You know what I think about this." Seth laughed.

 _They can go and fuck_ _themselves._ _Especially her…._

"They act like animals, and they dare to call me one. A bunch of hypocrites. At least I am honest."

Edward smiled sadly. He had to say it finally.

"I understand what you're saying. But what bothers me the most… are your thoughts. When you're around… I Constantly can feel your eyes on me. And it's hard for me to ignore you because your fantasies are literally screaming… It feels like all boundaries are already blurring. I mean, everyone knows what you are up to by now. Why is this happening? "

"It's hard for me to answer this question." Seth sighed heavily. He was aware that this conversation had to take place sooner or later. "I don't choose what I think or feel, it just happens."

"I partially understand it, but it is not right. It is dangerous. I'm not even sure what to do about this anymore…."

Seth swallowed nervously. At the sound of these words, his thoughts drifted away again. He was afraid of what Edward might say. Or worse, he would forbid him from getting close to him and the entire Cullen family.

_Of course... What did I expect from this ride… You'll only get hurt even more._

"Seth… you're not helping me. Although, in fact, nothing helps me. The behavior of my family. I constantly want to do something to piss them off even more… No one is even aware of how angry I am right now. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted to keep my balance. But instead, I only feel under attack. And to be honest I'm exhausted. " he whispered, unsure why he was confiding at all.

"I am sorry to hear it. I didn't want you to feel like this."

Edward's mouth curved slightly into a smile. Maybe that was it. He needed someone to talk honestly to without fear of being judged. Someone he could count on. And Seth was the person who gave him this. Just like that, selflessly.

"I know. Honestly, lately, only your optimism and warmth cheered me up…" he said before he could stop himself. But then he stopped, realized he might have said too much.

An uncontrollable smirk appeared on Seth's face. He hadn’t expected this. Hope bloomed again in his heart. But then he noticed the vampire froze motionlessly.

"Edward?" He whispered, grabbing his arm lightly.

However, Edward didn't react for a moment as his thoughts were far away. He was considering so many things at once. Pure chaos reigned in his head. Plus all of Seth's thoughts. He had to find out for himself what was going on. There should be nothing wrong with that.

Edward's gaze returned to reality as he stared curiously at Seth. He gently brushed Seth's thigh with his fingers.

"I know perfectly well what you are thinking now, I can hear your heart beating and the blood pulsating in your veins. I know how dangerous thoughts can be, and they can be very contagious. So this thing between us should end sooner than later… Because in the end, I won't be able to give you what you want... "

Seth wanted to say something, but Edward's gaze and hand stopped him.

"…And you want me to come closer because you like my touch."

Edward began to bend slowly over Seth's seat, carefully studying his reaction. This strange magnetic aura began to irrevocably surround them, and they couldn't break free.

"You like my cool breath on your skin... You wonder how my tongue could taste. You are so tempted by my mere presence that it is unbearable…"

The vampire was on the brink of sanity. He wasn't sure what was driving him anymore. It was extremely dangerous and inappropriate, but inexplicably it excited him even more. He was curious and desperate to feel what Seth was feeling.

He rested one hand on Seth's thigh, and then unceremoniously placed a kiss on his lips.

Seth's heartbeat sped up drastically, he automatically put his hand on Edward's to hold it in place and kissed him back.

Subconsciously, he knew that the vampire was most likely not taking it seriously. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to miss the opportunity for the kiss he dreamed of.

With that one kiss, Edward became even more curious about how far it could go. He grabbed Seth's hair with his free hand and pulled him away from a little bit.

"Was it as good as you imagined it?" he whispered brushing Seth's earlobe with his lips. "Do you want more?"

Edward's voice made Seth shiver uncontrollably. But he didn't wait for an answer.

Vampire's hand began to slowly move higher and higher over his thigh. His tongue began tracing the line of Seth's jaw. And then he found his way back to his hot mouth again.

The position they sat in and the design of the car was making it difficult for their bodies to get closer. But no one complained.

When Seth's hand went too far, Edward automatically pulled away. He wasn't angry, but he had to stop it.

"Now you don't have to imagine it anymore, because you know what it tastes like, is it enough for you? " Vampire whispered and his voice was smooth as silk.

Seth was speechless for a moment. His eyes were still glowing in the dark and his cheeks were flushed pink.

"It didn't really help me stop thinking about it. On the contrary, I will think about it even more…" His mouth twitched into a cheeky grin, and his eyes scanned the vampire's face.

"Sorry, you called the wolf out of the forest." He smiled with a shrug. "But on second thought, I'm not sorry at all," he added, unconsciously biting his lower lip.

"Not good." Edward sighed as he moved away from Seth. " 'Cause you see, we can never be together. This is wrong on so many levels. And what you want from me, is unrealistic to achieve. I was hoping you would eventually see it…"

Seth's body fell limp against the seatback, and he gently tilted his head back, but Edward didn’t stop.

"You can get it from anyone else, you certainly wouldn't have a problem finding someone else. Someone good for you. I would like to be your friend, not a fantasy. And you can hate me now, honestly, it would be even better for both of us. I don't want to disturb this peace that reigns. I don't want our relationship to separate you from others and make you feel lonely…."

Edward didn't know what to say anymore. He had never been in this position before.

"Sooner or later I would do something wrong and you would hate me even more. Because in fact, and I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not perfect. And with my twisted personality, I only hurt people I care about. I want to stop it before it's too late. At least you won't regret it now…"

At this point, they were both equally confused. Edward should just shut up.

"Yeah, maybe you are right," Seth answered blankly.

"Please take it." He said pulling from the clipboard three white pills. "I'll drive you home."

"So what? Now you also want to drug me?"A soft chuckle slipped through his mouth. But then he took pills without protest and placed them on his tongue.

"Don't worry, these are just sleeping pills. After today's events, you need some rest. And I didn't want you to jump out of the car by accident…"

Seth just rolled his eye and swallowed pills. Then leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes.

"Do you always just carry a whole set of pills with you? "

"Just in case…."

"I don't want to say anything, but it's very disturbing ..."

Edward just laughed briefly and started the car.

There was complete silence as they left the parking lot. Edward tried to focus on driving though he didn't have to, and Seth focused on recreating in his mind what had happened between them. However, with every minute his thoughts darted and faded more and more.

When they got to Seth's house, he was completely unconscious. Without much trouble, Edward pulled him out of the car and carried him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. He covered him with a sheet and for a moment studied his body in blissful sleep.

He couldn't understand what was driving him, why he couldn't just get away from him. In the past, it was easier for him to ignore such things. But things have changed. He had no idea what would happen tomorrow. He had no idea what he would find at home. He just wanted to stay in this blissful unawareness for a moment longer. The past seemed to be hazy. The future didn’t seem to exist. And the present was completely fucked up.


	2. There's nothing to see here

When the sun began to rise, everyone thought that its light would overshadow last night's events.

Unfortunately, this did not happen.

As it turned out, Bella disappeared again without a word of explanation. The rest of the family were helpless to her actions. Renesmee was plunged into a strange sadness and refused to talk to anyone.

Everyone was in a gloomy mood, except for Seth. And only Edward knew the real reason for his good mood, but that didn’t comfort him at all.

Edward felt that he had made a huge mistake that night because his actions didn’t make the situation any better. He wasn't sure when things got out of hand again. Seth became even braver in his thoughts, words, and deeds.

He didn't know if he should tell everyone what had happened directly or keep it to himself. He couldn't foresee the consequences, but someone else might be.

Only after a few days, Edward decided to confront his fears with Alice. He didn't want the rest of the family to suspect anything, so he went hunting with her.

When they were fully filled with fresh blood, they sat down on the fallen tree. Alice was already expecting this conversation.

"How much you take for divination with tarot?" Edward joked, though his voice was tense.

"You ask as if you could afford it." she laughed and sighed. "But you already know the answer well enough."

Edward smiled sadly. He knew to what extent Alice had changed, but he still had a hard time understanding it.

"It is really simple. We have been constantly in the company of wolves for quite some time. I kind of stopped relying so much on my gift. And I try to give our family as much privacy as possible. Anyway, you know what I mean. It took me years, but I no longer base my value on my gift. Maybe you should try it too. It's really purifying." she answered his silent question.

"Yes, I kind of wanted to talk to you about it… But also about something else…"

Alice nodded, staring intently at her brother.

"There are many gaps and ambiguities in my visions. Forgive me if you blame me for not foreseeing it happening. If I knew what was going on with Bella, you'd also be aware of it. But things are complicated…"

"I know… And I don’t blame you. Maybe all of us suspected something, but we didn't want to see the obvious. We have been living for so many years maybe we become blind with time... "

In a way, both vampires were tense about this conversation, but for a whole different reason. Edward felt guilty talking about Bella because he knew he should worry more about her. Instead, he had moral dilemmas, and in a way was glad he didn't have to face her now. He preferred to focus on his sister now, he still had questions for her.

"But don't you miss it? Didn't you feel more confident and calmer knowing all the possibilities?" he asked, staring blankly at the raindrops trickling down the leaves of some bush.

"Maybe, but it made life less exciting, even as for us. Sometimes I miss knowing everything, but I take my return to 'vampire normality' as a blessing. I feel a bit like a weight has fallen off me. You know best what it feels like. Like you and Bella, you couldn't read her mind, so you never had to worry about violating her privacy. In a mental way. You were a great stalker." she giggled playfully. "Anyway, sometimes I still have something flashing in front of my eyes, against my will but I'm glad to be blissfully ignorant. I was practicing this a lot when I left with Jasper."

Edward glanced at several images in his sister's head. She and Jasper have been away for a while and have recently returned. It seemed like ages had been gone, and when they came back they surprised everyone with their new approach to life.

The rest of the family at that time only changed the house they lived in. They were still close to Forks and La Push but decided they needed a bigger house, the location of which hardly anyone knew. Alice was a bit angry that she had missed out on decorating a new home.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear it from your lips." He teased.

"Yes, I know. Someday, I will also thank our wolves for their contributions. It all started with them."

"Yeah… But I'm still worried. "

"If you want, I can try harder to find Bella."

Alice said more sympathetically as she put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No. She probably needs more time to herself. I think she'll be back when she's ready. If we find her now, she could go even madder."

"Maybe you're right, but I miss her. You never said on the phone anything was wrong," she said a little accusingly.

" I didn't want to worry you. And we all miss her."

Alice could see that something was bothering her brother. Maybe it was just about Bell, maybe more than that, but she didn't want to push him. She knew that if he was ready, he would tell her himself.

On the other hand, Edward felt a little relieved after this brief conversation. Alice didn't suspect anything. Deep down he knew he could talk to her about it. However, he was too much of a coward.

He wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know that he was kissing Seth. It definitely wouldn't help the situation. Or that’s what he told himself.

Over the next few days, little has changed. Edward tried to cheer Renesmee up a bit. He even made her French crepes. It wasn't much, but it did improve her mood for a moment.

They were both sitting in the kitchen when they heard the loud slam of the door.

"Hello everyone!" Seth called louder than he had to, then added. "I can smell the food."

A few seconds later, he was sitting on a stool next to Renesmee, hugging her in greeting.

"Edward is cooking again! Will I get a hello kiss, or you’ll pass me a plate right away?"

Renesmee laughed at Seth's enthusiasm. Edward just rolled his eyes because he knew he wasn't kidding about the kiss.

"Are you still hungry? Cause apparently you already ate your manners. " Edward sighed but at the same time, he placed a plate with crepes in front of Seth.

Renesmee took her plate to the sink and then returned to the stool.

"Seth, I got some new dresses, would you like to see when you finish eating? "

"Ahh, sure. Why not? " He replied hesitantly, glancing at Edward's reaction.

The vampire immediately became tense at the thought of Seth being alone with his daughter. But he tried not to let it show.

"I have to pick something for tomorrow night, and you have better taste than dad."

"Wait what? I have excellent taste." He groaned indignantly.

"Maybe. But definitely of the two of us, I have the better one." Seth teased.

"Whatever. "

"Aww, Dad, don't be mad, thank you for the crepes."

Renesmee took Seth's hand and they disappeared upstairs. Edward quickly cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and decided to go back to the living room to watch Jasper and Emmett play chess. But in the meantime, he sat down at the piano and started playing some random melodies.

His thoughts were too occupied with his worry about Seth to focus on the present moment.

The wolf was seemingly acting ordinary. But whenever Edward was around, he recreated a scene of their kiss in his head. And he loved the vampire's reaction each time.

However, since then, Seth has also stopped turning into a wolf. Deep down he was afraid, to tell the truth to his friends. He dreaded their reaction because he knew the rest didn’t like the fact that he stayed so close to the Cullen family. Let alone that he was kissing one of them. He didn't know how long he wanted to keep it a secret. But he obviously had no control over what he was saying.

Edward was so engrossed in his world that when he heard the scream upstairs, his fingers stopped limp on the keys. Emmett and Jasper only managed to give him a questioning glance, and a few seconds later, all shaken Renesmee ran into the living room.

Her eyes were full of anger and slowly glazed with tears. Nobody had to read minds to know what was going on.

"How could you?! How could you do this to mom?!" She screamed and the first tears ran down her cheek. "That's why she's not here ?! She ran away because you were busy kissing fucking Seth? Answer me!"

Edward got up from the piano and took a few steps towards his daughter, but was afraid to come any closer. He was terrified by her thoughts and emotions. At that moment, he forgot about Jasper or Emmett.

Seth came down the stairs very slowly, keeping to the side of the room.

"What?! Did you kiss that dog? It's disgusting! " Emmett muttered in shock.

Jasper didn't even know how to react. He just looked from one to the other.

"Don't call me a dog! " Seth growled, giving Emmett an angry glare.

"I think we should all just calm down…" Edward started, but Renesmee cut him off.

"Calm down ?! Do you even realize what you've done?! How could you hurt mom like that? Does she know? "

Edward could feel the eyes of everyone in the living room on him. If he could, he would like to collapse underground or faint.

"No, I don't think so... She hasn't been home since that evening."

"Oh great what a relief! Just tell me it's some sick joke!"

"It was just a kiss. Don't dramatize. " Seth chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Despite the dramaturgy of the situation, Emmett began to pretend that he was throwing up. However, his sense of humor couldn’t save the day this time. Jasper just punched him in the arm to make him stop.

"Just a kiss?! You just said something else! You fucking kissed my father. What's wrong with you, you lousy dog?! Stop smiling like that or I'm gonna break your face!"

"Renesmee, stop it, it won't help," Edward whispered pleadingly.

"Oh great, so are you gonna keep defending him? You're delusional!"

"Edward and I are both adults, you don't have to get involved in this." Seth cut in, which made the girl even angrier.

"Maybe I should tear your throat out to make you shut up? " She screamed simultaneously approaching him ready to throw herself at him.

Edward just stared at it, paralyzed, not knowing how to react. Jasper, on the other hand, immediately ran to Renesmee and gently started to pull her away from Seth.

"You should go now."

"Probably yes, someone here needs to cool down. So see you soon, I guess." He said winking at Edward and disappearing through the front door.

Jasper, feeling that Renesmee wouldn’t run after the wolf, let her go. Emmett muttered something to Jasper and they left the house together too. The living room grew a little quieter as Renesmee was staring hatefully at her father.

"So this is how things are? Instead of looking for mom, are you gonna get into some stupid romance? You have to end it now! Mom has to come back home and everything will go back to normal!"

Edward really didn't want to make things worse, but he couldn't make empty promises to her either.

"I’m really sorry to disappoint you, honestly. But I can’t force Bella to return home if she doesn't want to. It's not that easy..."

Renesmee wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She was completely lost. She didn't know what to do or think anymore, but she had to blame someone for it.

"So kissing Seth was easier? I can't even imagine what's going on in your head right now," she said in a broken voice. She couldn't scream anymore.

"It's complicated. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you liked Seth…"

"As a friend, not as my father's lover! It has nothing to do with it."

"We didn't sleep together, it was just a kiss," Edward whispered, though he knew it was a miserable excuse. He honestly didn't know how to fix it. Anyway, it was too late now.

"Oh, it better be just a kiss or I'll tear you both apart, I won't let the madness continue." She hissed and ran upstairs slamming the door to her bedroom.

Edward was still paralyzed, he couldn't quite believe it had happened. He felt utterly disgusted with himself for having allowed such a thing to happen. He felt disgusted that he made Renesmee cry. In the name of what? A moment of weakness?

What will he do now? The rest of the family will probably find out about this incident later that night. What can he expect from them? More disgust, hate anger. Emmett was certainly indignant, Jasper was just trying to understand how it even happened. But how will the rest react? Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Esme…

He couldn't face them now. He didn't know what to say to them anyway. He didn't understand the situation himself. Why couldn't he just look for Bella and forget Seth? Why was it so hard?

Without much thought, Edward left the house and immediately started running. There was no point ahead of him, but he just felt he had to run.

He ran for hours. His clothes were soaking wet, but it made no difference to him. He just wanted to get out of his anger and helplessness. Understand what was driving him.

He wanted to justify his behavior somehow, but maybe he was just a fucking egoist.

He loved Bella, so why did he do it? Did this kiss mean anything to him?

Maybe before Bella decided to leave them there was something else he could do?

For now, he could only guess. He would have to talk to her to find out the truth, but he had no idea when she would be back. She wasn't answering phone calls from anyone. Even from Alice. She only left a message so as not to look for her and not worry about her.

Finally, he realized, he couldn't hide from his family forever. His disappearance probably didn't help anyone. Also, he just couldn't disappear like Bella…

When he was close to home, he found Alice waiting for him in the garage. He could have expected it. He didn't have the strength to bring up the subject right now, but his sister's face was determined.

 _So that was what you meant in our last conversation?_ She asked silently while examining his soaked figure...

"Alice, I... "

"Don't worry Edward. Our family has been going through a hard time lately. I'm not saying what happened was good, but..." she bit her lip as she looked down. "I can't predict what will happen next. Partly because of Seth, it's just harder for me. Bella is still my friend and it bothers me a lot. She's not the first vampire to have a crisis. Virtually all of us have been through this. But your actions have a big impact on it."

Edward knew all this, but his sister's words spoken out loud had an even greater impact on him. He felt as miserable as he looked.

"Nobody will force you, but the rest offered to talk to you if you want. Maybe except for Rosalie, she doesn't care what you do. Also, she said if you hurt Renesmee, she would set you on fire…"

They both smiled at the thought of Rosalie making threats while painting her nails.

"Good to know…"

"I don't understand what's going on between you and Seth, I don't want to judge you. All this time, everyone thought these were just jokes between the two of you… Jasper and I just returned, we missed some things. But our family is almost complete again, so stay close and don’t run away. Everything will sort out as always."

Edward sighed, seeing in her thoughts how much she missed her family.

"Thank you for those words. You're far too kind. And yes, the thought that I might lose her terrifies me."

"Well, I believe you, but I also know that you should change into fresh clothes now and go see Renesmee. She's probably still mad at you, but separating from both her parents won't do her good."

"I know, you are right. If she wants to see me, I'll talk to her."

But just as he said it, the image of Renesmee throwing a vase of flowers at him flashed in mind of his sister.

 _Sorry, it wasn't encouraging_ , she added and gave him one last worried look as they entered the house together.


	3. I'll show you how to make your head and body disconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beware, in this universe vampires are allowed to drink alcohol and take drugs. I figured it would be more fun.

As it turned out, Alice was right. The rest of the Cullen family seemed surprisingly neutral about Seth and Edward's kiss. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie were disgusted in their own way. They had a new excuse for jokes.

But Renesmee took it the hardest. She felt both betrayed by her friend and father. Not to mention, her mother still hasn't come home.

On the other hand, Seth didn't seem to care too much about Renesme's anger or Edward's antipathy and ignorance.

A few days later, as if nothing had happened, Seth decided to visit Cullens again, this time accompanied by Jacob. At first, the atmosphere was thick, but after Emmett's tenth joke, it got easier.

Edward didn’t want to be the drama queen, so he stayed at the piano in the living room, but completely ignored the guests. Even Renesmee left her room to sit with Jacob but still kept her distance from Seth.

After a while, Emmett suddenly stood up confused.

"Edward, why didn't you offer our guests something to drink?"

"Don't mention the drinking, I don't want it to end like last time." Renesme snarled.

"At least it was fun, miss."

"Sometimes I really wonder how old you are."

"Old enough." Emmet gasped, winking at her.

"I just don't want to see knives thrown and furniture demolished because Esme will definitely kill you this time."

"I'm starting to wish I'd been to your last party." Jacob joked

"Me, too, would have an excellent excuse for using violence on wolves." Suddenly Rosalie muttered wearily.

Everyone looked at Rose in surprise, but Seth seemed unimpressed by it.

"You didn't miss a thing man, it was nothing compared to the parties I go to anyway. Sex drugs and rock and roll…"

"Oh Seth, don’t tell me you now become a full-time prostitute? Edward rented you?" Rosalie laughed and looked provocatively at Seth.

"Maybe yes maybe no. But I definitely know things. Perhaps Edward will find out someday."

"Wow Jacob, lucky you to share your thoughts with Seth." Emmett laughed.

They teased each other for the rest of the evening. After some time everyone almost forgot what was the problem.

In the coming days, Esme and Carlisle planned to travel to Africa to visit some friends. They didn't know for how long yet, but Esme made it clear that she didn't want to see the ruins of the house when she’ll return.

However, Bella still hadn't come back. Renesme seemed to slowly come to terms with this fact. In a way, she even forgave Seth and Edward. She still hoped that when her mother came back, everything would be as it used to be. She did not allow any other thought.

A few days after Carlisle and Esme left, Alice announced that Tanya would be visiting them. And she wasn’t wrong. The very next day, the blonde vampire broke into the Cullen’s living room without knocking. Of course, no one minded, as she had brought a whole case of pure bourbon with her.

"I missed you guys!" She greeted everyone.

"We missed you too!" Alice chirped and threw herself on her neck.

"Where's the other sister?" Rosalie asked without moving from the sofa.

Tanya returned Alice's hug and smiled at Edward as she saw him leave the kitchen.

"The other sister stayed in Alaska with her lover and I was bored."

"You are always welcome here! You can take one of the vacant rooms on the last floor."

"Thank you sun! I can see Rosalie and Edward, but where is the rest?" she asked suspiciously.

After that question, Rosalie went back to watching TV and Edward leaned back against the sofa.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper took Renesmee on a little hunt and our parents went on a trip to Africa."

No one was eager to mention a word about Bella. It was a very sensitive topic.

Tanya suddenly looked worried and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Ohh, and I was planning on having a big party. What about the wolves?

"If you want we can always invite someone Jacob will certainly be eager," Alice replied hesitantly.

"Great, call him! And we can start pre-party right now!" Tanya whispered excitedly, picked up several bottles of bourbon, and shoved them into Edward's hands.

"Make use of yourself and pour it into glasses. And what up with that grave face? You definitely need a drink!"

Edward was surprised by Tanya's behavior, but he couldn't read anything suspicious from her thoughts. Though it is possible that she was smart enough to hide something from him.

But he figured she had just arrived and didn't want to torture her. Besides, he himself had more important concerns on his mind. So he just poured the alcohol into a few glasses and handed it to the rest. Maybe a little alcohol and fun are what he needed? Maybe everyone needed it?

Tanya took a little chat with Rosalie, who eventually stopped pouting a little. Alice, on the other hand, started calling Jacob. Edward just drank a glass of bourbon at once and poured himself another. Just for one evening, he wanted to free himself from the thoughts that haunted him.

Sometime later, the rest returned home. Renesmee was for a moment confused by the sudden change of atmosphere, but she didn't blame the rest of them for wanting to have fun. After saying hello to Tanya, she picked up one of the books and settled down comfortably in the armchair.

Alice overjoyed turned on the techno music that was playing in the background. All vampires in a short time poured a large amount of alcohol into themselves. But it was not the threshold of their abilities.

Finally, the wolves arrived at the party, namely Jacob accompanied by Seth. After a loud greeting, Tanya handed them their drinks and made them drink quickly. Then Jacob slipped out to sit by Renesmee, and Seth awkwardly sat down next to Emmett.

In all this company, no one seemed to want to think straight. And Tanya was like a real devil, dancing around everyone and spilling alcohol. While telling how her one lover wanted to kill her with holy water.

Throughout the evening, Edward felt Seth's eyes on him constantly. He had been ignoring him for so many days that the wolf seemed to be losing his mind. But there was nothing he could do about it.

At one point, Tanya managed to get Edward to dance with her. While they were rocking, Tanya grabbed Edward by the neck and pulled him towards her, thinking loudly. _Why does Seth look like he wants to kill me?_

"I have no idea, maybe you should ask him?" He chuckled while twirling the vamp in place.

But Tanya wasn't going to ask Seth, she had already figured it out. And she wanted to have fun. Both Edward and Seth seemed to be suitable victims for her.

Without thinking, she jumped on Edward, wrapping her legs around him. Then they hit the floor with force. Tanya tried to give Seth the best view of what they were doing. And she was right, the eyes of the wolf began to literally shoot lightning at her.

However, once Edward realized what her intentions were, he quickly ran into the kitchen to avoid her next attack.

The vampire was aware that he wasn’t thinking soberly at the moment, but there was little he could do at that moment. He leaned against the marble table and closed his eyes for a moment, but his calmness did not last long. Seth quickly joined him with a truly pained expression on his face.

"Will you say finally what is your problem?" Edward asked weakly.

Seth sighed trying to keep his voice under control.

"My problem is that you are playing with my feelings… You kiss me and then you ignore me."

Edward seemed a little shocked at this directness.

"I'm not playing with your feelings. I made a mistake and now I'm trying to fix it."

"You say I should treat you only as a friend. It drives me crazy. Because after this one kiss, I just can't forget it. And now you're having fun all evening with Tanya. Just to hurt me extra?"

"You know very well that I don't want to hurt you. And you also know that I just can't. Even if I wanted to." Edward almost whispered lowering his eyes, he couldn't look Seth in the eyes anymore.

"Can you enlighten me?" Seth asked roughly, taking a step towards the vampire.

"The answer is very simple."

"Nice, but I'd like to remind you that Bella isn't here right now. But I am."

Edward felt a strange twinge at these words. He couldn't answer Seth anymore. A strange warmth began to build up inside him, but he knew he had to fight it. Being in one room with the wolf, he didn’t feel safe. He couldn't trust himself in his presence. So he left the kitchen at a vampire pace, returning to the living room. He didn't even look at Seth anymore.

In the living room, however, Tanya ran up to him again and handed him a bottle of bourbon.

"Have a drink, honey, you know you need it. Try not to think."

The party went on as if nothing had happened. However, at one point they all became too lazy and drunk to go crazy any longer.

Renesmee wanted to go to sleep, so they turned off the music. And they just lay comfortably on the sofa, although in Tanya's case it was the floor.

This sudden calmness began to worry Edward, he decided he needed to sober up a little. Without a word, he left the living room and made his way to their indoor pool. He quickly took off his clothes, except for his boxers, and jumped into the water. He thoughtlessly began to float and stare at the ceiling. He watched the delicate light refract in the water, creating a multitude of different patterns. He could stay here until morning.

After a few minutes, he heard someone approach and Seth jumped into the pool without an invitation.

It was the most random thing, but also the only thing Edward could think of right now.

"Seth, since when have you been swimming in clothes?"

"Since never." He shrugged and quickly took off his pants and shirt underwater, then threw them on the tiles. "Better?"

Not wanting to tempt fate, Edward came out of the pool and sat on the edge watching Seth. No one felt the need to speak up yet. The vampire lay down on the floor, propping himself on his shoulder and Seth used this time to do a few laps around the pool.

Edward had no idea why he allowed himself to be in such situations. Why Seth couldn't just leave him alone. Why did he have any feelings for him? Why was he questioning his relationship with Bella? It all didn't make sense.

"Why are you looking at me?" suddenly a wolf's voice rang out.

"What? I can’t? Should I close my eyes?" Edward snorted in surprise. He rose to a sitting position for a moment.

"No, you don’t have to."

"Ah, so what exactly do you want?"

He fell into a wolf trap once again. Seth smirked at the vampire's words.

"You know what I want."

"You need to be more specific. Today I have trouble reading mind, too much alcohol. I can’t concentrate." He laughed softly.

"Sure, but even without mind-reading, anyone would guess it."

"Well, everyone has different needs. And I don't want to put words in anyone's mouth." He shrugged and lay back on the tiled floor, again propping himself on his shoulder.

Seth shook his head slightly disapprovingly, chuckling softly. Then he ran his fingers through his hair, brushing back the locks of hair that fell over his face.

Edward watched, partially fascinated by the scenery. He was almost enchanted by the sight in front of him.

Seth decided to take this opportunity and quickly swim to the shore where the vampire lay.

"So I'll show you what I want."

He said, then rested his elbows against the cool tiles before leaning over Edward's face. Then, without thinking, he slowly kissed his lips.

The vampire was completely confused for a few seconds, he wasn't sure if it was really happening. But definitely, he felt Seth's wet, hot lips against his. He missed the moment in which he lost the fight with his conscience. At first, he just let the wolf do what he wanted. However, when this sensation became even more intense and enjoyable, he simply grabbed the back of his head and pulled him even closer to him. Trying not to think about what he was doing at the moment, he simply surrendered to his instincts and allowed himself to steal Seth's breath.

Seth, feeling no objection from the vampire, only smiled into his lips before deepening the increasingly tender kiss.

His hands landed on Edward's pale cheeks, lightly stroking them with his thumb. When he began to feel the lack of oxygen, he bit the brunet's lip lightly, pushing his face slightly away from him. Then he deftly jumped out of the pool and sat on Edward’s lap without warning.

And once again the two were kissing, their fingers lacing and knotting in one another's hair. The pace wasn't rushed, both men focusing rather on the powerful feelings they were being assaulted with. It was impossible for either to deny that – no matter the circumstances – it felt right. Everything felt so right, as their lips finally parted and they could be further joined in open-mouthed kisses, inhaling the other's breath like it would be their own last.

Despite the fact that the vampire liked the weight he felt on himself, he decided to grab Seth and twist him so that he was now lying on the wet tiles.

For several seconds he studied Seth's eyes and the droplets of water still dripping from him. It was a very tempting sight. Unable to resist, Edward leaned down and ran his teeth and tongue down his neck, taking care not to hurt him.

"You like it?" he whispered in his ear at one point.

A soft gasp escaped the wolf's mouth as he felt Edward's teeth against his neck. He couldn't hide that this was his weak point. It was getting harder and harder for Seth to contain the excitement that grew in him by the movements that the vampire made.

"What do you think?" he answered with a question, slightly raising the left corner of his mouth up.

"Currently, I don't think I can think straight…" he whispered and gently began to run his finger across Seth's chest, trying to plot a new path for the few drops still glistening on his skin.

With the other hand, he was holding his arm so that he couldn’t get up from the ground.

"Yes, I see" Seth replied carefully, watching the vampire's every move.

"But I am well aware of how horny you are and how fast your heartbeats. Would you like to show me anything else?" he whispered while licking his ear quickly.

"If that's what you want" the wolf replied quietly, then swallowed.

He brought his free hand closer to the vampire's face and his index finger began to run over his cool lips. Then he swiftly replaced his finger with his lips, sucking greedily on Edward's.

Seth was still in a state of shock and awe, amazed by the sudden flip in Edward and transfixed by the way everything felt exactly the way it should, that everything else just fell by the wayside. All that mattered was the feel of Edward's mouth on his and the taste of their tongues finally moving together, brushing and swiping: reacquainting.

The vampire knew he should control himself with the last of his strength, but it wasn't that easy. Lust was a very dangerous thing. What he was feeling now was very addictive, he just wanted more and more... He sighed, and this time he chained Seth to the floor with both hands. Even faster, he attacked his lips again, forgetting that the wolf, unlike him, needed to breathe.

He could feel every shudder that Seth went through at the temperature difference of their bodies. He could feel the muscles of the man beneath him flexing and loosening with the pleasure that was buzzing in him. The forbidden fruit tasted so good…

But a soft voice in his head told him they have to stop eventually. They couldn't go further because it would be too dangerous.

"Uhh, Seth" he sighed tearing his lips away from him "We should stop... "

"But we don't have to" Seth whispered almost pleadingly.

Edward felt a pang in his heart seeing Seth's hunger.

But he had to be stronger, they shouldn't be doing it in the first place. The vampire might blame it all on the alcohol, but the truth was he felt too sober to do so. He just made another irreversible mistake.

Thoughts of the consequences immediately flooded him.

He quickly released Seth from his embrace, rose to a sitting position, and moved away from him a few centimeters. He didn't know what to say, he just hid his face in his hands, trying to calm down. But he could still hear Seth's chilling breath and his movements as he got up off the floor and began collecting his wet clothes.

"I don't regret what we just did and neither should you," Seth said in a very calm voice.

However, seeing that Edward didn't react to these words, he just sighed softly and began to head for the stairs. He knew better to leave the vampire alone now because he couldn't convince him to change his mind anyway. At the same time, he wondered if he had just hurt himself by giving himself false hope. Was this moment of pleasure worth another disappointment?


	4. red dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back... ;)

Edward couldn’t recover from the events of the previous night for a long time. The more he tried to forget Seth's kiss, the more his mind recalled those memories…

That's why he had to do something about it, he couldn't sit idly because it only plunged him… And the first step was to get out of the bedroom. He hurried down to the garage, but strangely met Jasper there. His brother was standing at the cupboards with tools and seemed to be sorting them out.

"Since when have you been playing with such things?" Edward asked as he walked closer to Jasper, leaning against one of the cars

"I'm just avoiding Emmett, don't ask why," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I won't ask. But I could use a distraction from certain… things." Edward said evasively.

"We could go hunting."

"No, I'm not hungry..."

"We can do sparring."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, who's so picky today?" Jasper sighed, frowning as he abandoned the tools he was arranging.

Edward just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the hood of his car.

"Okay, we can go and get you a new car." the blonde suggested.

"Interesting proposition, but I don't know if I need another one, this one is fine."

"Stop whining. You can always buy a newer model!"

"I do not know..."

"Well, then I will decide for you. Go to your vault and pack some cash. A new car will cheer you up." Jasper grunted encouragingly and pushed Edward to move.

They didn't need much time. Within minutes, they were packing into Jasper's silver Maserati. And before they knew it, they were on their way to Seattle. At first, there was complete silence between them, but at one point Jasper could no longer ignore the emotions emitting from his companion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, smiling sourly.

"I don't know if there's anything to talk about at all." Edward laughed sluggishly.

"Is it because of Bella?"

"Well, in a way..."

"Don't worry, she's just lost. I've been through this many times. But Bella is strong, she'll be back soon. And until then, you'll be playing with your new toy."

Edward just sighed and nodded gently. He wasn't going to explain what it was really about. No one should know about his and Seth's another kiss. He didn't want to make the situation worse.

He had to forget about Seth once and for all, he had to stop seeing him, he had to stop tempting fate…

When they got to Seattle, Jasper, knowing his brother's taste, went to the most exclusive car dealership. Of course, the sellers, seeing what car they came in, took care of them right away. For half an hour they circled looking at the different cars and listening to the expansive descriptions of the salesman, but Edward was not struck by anything. Eventually, they ended up in the backroom, where they kept more rare models. And then something definitely caught Edward's attention.

"And what is this beauty?" he asked pointing to the chosen car.

The salesman looked in the right direction and smirked.

"It's the Aston Martin 007 edition. But it's hardly in your range, it's a very limited model." the man replied a little too nervously.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other knowingly.

"I want to buy it."

The salesman laughed and looked at them as if they were crazy, but his smile quickly faded as he realized that Edward was serious.

Jasper gave the salesman an innocent look and slightly turned his mood.

"So, will you bring us the documents?"

"I can't, really, this car is already booked..." the man sighed walking away a few steps from the car.

"It's reserved, but no one has bought it yet. So, theoretically, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Edward nudged Jasper slightly in the shoulder to make him try harder.

"Of course we will pay any additional fee."

"Sorry, but it doesn't work that way. These very limited models are sometimes reserved during production. I can't just sell it to you." He repeated stubbornly.

Jasper sighed and walked closer to the dealer.

"Well I understand, but surely an exception could be made for us? I really don't want to show my dissatisfaction with your services."

The man looked at them defeated and a little bit scared.

"If this is the case, how could I say no to you?"

Jasper chuckled very softly. It was just too easy for them.

When the dealer went to get the documents, the brothers got a better look at the car. In fact, this car was like a work of art. Perfect shape to optimize air resistance. And it had this hint of mystery in it. Definitely worth the money.

As was to be expected, the formalities took the longest. Eventually, Edward brought his suitcase with bundles of bills and the counting began. Meanwhile, Jasper on the side paid the seller extra cash for discretion.

When everything was finalized, the service drove Edward's new car outside the showroom.

"So how will it be, brother, we're racing? Who's going to get home first?" Jasper asked defiantly.

"Yes of course," Edward replied with a sly smile.

"But first, can we stop at a jeweler? I want to buy something for Renesmee."

"Sure, maybe I’ll find something for Alice too."

The journey back home was made at a dizzying pace. Both vampires raced like there was no tomorrow. But of course only one of them could win, and it was Edward. When he braked with a squeal of tires in the driveway, the attention of the rest of the household was drawn.

Tanya, Alice, and Renesmee quickly jumped out of the house to see what was happening. Jasper got out of his car just as quickly and walked over to pat Edward on the shoulder.

"But you know I let you win," he laughed and walked over to Alice to hand her a gift.

Edward just rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Kate and Renesmee.

"Dad, what's the occasion? You didn’t mention anything about buying a new car." his daughter asked suspiciously, leaning one hand on the hood of the car.

"There is no occasion. But I figured, since I have this new car, sometimes I might be able to lend you my old car. What do you think?"

Renesmee sighed as she considered the offer. Meanwhile, Tanya ran her hand over the shiny surface of the car.

_Nice car, Edward, will you take me for a drive?_

Edward just rolled his eyes, ignoring Tanya's question, and slammed the car door.

"Renesmee, should I cook something for you or do you prefer blood today?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry, blood will do. Anyway, Tanya is playing chess with me now, so we'll talk later..." she replied then grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her towards the house again.

Edward just sighed. He was glad Renesmee had forgiven him a little. He knew their relationship was fragile now, so he didn't want to put any pressure on her, and he allowed her to do practically everything now. It might not have been the best decision, but it was all he could do.

After Jasper finished hooking up with Alice, Edward dragged him back on to make room in the garage for the new Aston. They had a lot more space in this new house, but with their new purchase, it got a little tighter.

The advantage of the location was that the house was partially set on the rocks. When Emmett was bored, he played with his pickaxe digging a cave under the garage. The rest of the family thought it was just such a phase, but Emmett revealed to Edward that he always dreamed of dungeons like in those vampire movies. He even built prison cells there in case of an emergency.

In the evening Tanya wanted to party again, but this time she gave up inviting wolves. Edward was immensely grateful for her. However, he was surprised that Seth suddenly gave up. Maybe he finally sobered up and came to his senses.  
  
That night, the vampires drank far less alcohol and behaved much more decently. Edward even had the opportunity to give Renesmee a small gift that he bought her and chat for a while.

The next day, Tanya announced that she must go hunting and offered to take Renesmee. Alice and Jasper had gone shopping, so the house was practically empty. Edward had spent most of the afternoon sparing with Emmett while Rosalie criticized both of them for their wrong moves. By the end, they were soiled with dirt and grass that their clothes were fit to be thrown away.

Edward jumped into the shower quickly to wash off any remaining dirt and dressed in fresh clothes.

However, when he went down to the salon, he met with a surprise there…

Bella was sitting at the piano completely alone, staring at the view outside the window. She thought about her old life, the life before she turned into a vampire. She wasn't sure if it was right for her to come back. Of course, Renesmee and the rest of the family should be glad to see her return. But at the same time, everything seemed to be wrong. Bella still hasn't told anyone why she left or why she came back. She wasn't ready for this conversation, especially with Renesmee, because she wasn't sure what she was standing on. But she certainly needed to talk to her husband.

Edward was extremely confused seeing Bella but he slowly entered the living room and decided sat down on the piano stool next to her. He didn't know how to start, so he hesitantly reached for Bella's hand and squeezed it gently.

The woman looked at him sadly but didn’t tear her hand away from his grasp.

"We need to talk." She said very softly but then she fell silent again.

"I know. Would you like to take a ride with me? We will be alone..."

"Sure, why not."

Edward stood up and, still holding Bella's hand, pulled her towards the garage. He opened the door for her and a second later he was behind the wheel of his new Aston.

Bella took a deep breath and leaned her elbow against the door, staring out the window.

Edward only sighed at Bella's enthusiasm but what could he expect? He fired up the car's engine and screeched out of the garage. Without thinking too much about the purpose of their journey, he decided to make his way towards Seattle. Outside, it was slowly getting dark and the colors were becoming more intense.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward finally couldn't take it and decided to speak first.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh, many things, darling," she sighed, looking glumly at her husband.

"But, are you back?" he asked uncertainly.

A bitter smile appeared on Bella's lips.

"I came back two days ago."

Edward frowned, unsure what that information meant. Certainly, she understood what he was asking her…

"Tanya called me and asked me to come back. She wanted to see me and I was around..."

Though Edward still didn't know what Bella was up to, his hands tightened on the steering wheel. His posture certainly betrayed how tense he was.

"I guess that's nice of her?" he asked uncertainly.

Bella ignored that question and quickly got to the point.

"I saw you with Seth," she whispered softly, but her voice was clear. Watching her husband's reaction carefully.

"What exactly did you see?" Edward asked nervously, though by this point he could already figure out the answer. Nevertheless, he was afraid to hear it aloud.

"I saw you kissing him. Sorry… How _passionately_ you kissed him. You haven't seen anything but him. And you definitely haven't seen me. But don't worry, I ran away quickly, I didn't want to disturb you and I didn't want to look at it." she said, trying to keep her voice emotionless.

"I have to admit, it hurt me. Apparently I shouldn't be here. And I can't even understand how your family can support you in this. Because it's really ridiculous. Maybe I shouldn't have come back. Everyone is happier without me..."

"You shouldn't have left," Edward grunted almost accusingly.

Bella looked at him surprised and even more confused.

"I didn't know you were coming back that night. And I didn't expect it to end like this. It started very innocently. It's just that Seth was very sad so I didn't want to be rough on him… but I didn't think he would kiss me then. But that was just a kiss, nothing else happened." he replied very quickly, afraid of her reaction.

"You say like it was my fault... Edward... It's not the first time." She looked at him painfully again.

"Do you remember? Do you remember when you said you loved me… That you will never hurt me... Did these words mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you anymore? If you don't love me, have you been with me all this time just for pity? Explain this to me!" she sobbed, her throat tightened mercilessly and her eyes began to burn her. "Do you even realize how much it hurts me what you do with Seth?"

Edward stared blankly at the windshield for a moment. He was afraid to say anything.

"It's not that I don't love you. I still love you. It's hard for me to explain what is happening. I don't know if Seth matters to me… You left, and that hurt me too. You left without a word of explanation. Maybe I was just a little lonely… I don't want to justify my behavior because I know that I didn’t act properly. But when you disappeared. I was very susceptible to suggestions, and every day I was getting harder to ignore all these thoughts. Every time Seth is around, I have to put up with all his fantasies and then I wonder if it's just imagination or reality." He confessed avoiding Bella's eyes.

"And when he is so open to me, you gave me nothing but silence. Each relationship requires effort and input from both sides. I just think we lost it. I don't know how I can explain it to you."

Bella was staring at him intensely, more and more aware of what the problem was. Partly, she was surprised that Edward was suffering too. She was so blinded by her own dilemmas that she forgot the consequences of her actions.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I haven't been in your life lately. And in fact, I can't justify my absence. It was a very selfish decision… Forgive me for not paying attention to you, not talking to you, leaving, and not even calling you. I know that I hurt you all with my behavior… And partly, I left because I couldn't stand your happiness. When Alice and Jasper returned… Everyone around was having a great time except me and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt useless. Maybe it's crazy, but that's how I felt. Maybe I sent this punishment on myself… And I deserve what happened…" she whispered as if talking to herself.

"After I saw you with Seth, I went back to Charlie's house. I lay in my old bed and remembered the times when I was still human. I thought about how you lay with me every day, talked, and hummed lullabies until I fell asleep. I miss those times…"

Edward sighed gently and reached for Bella's hand with his free hand.

"No one said it will be easy. Life, or rather life after death, is very difficult. I just tried to stay afloat and not drown. I don't know if I chose the best path, but I didn't want to be further away from our family, I tried to be there for everyone. I didn't want to force you to hang out with me or talk anymore, since you preferred to stand in the shadows. I decided that you just need more time for yourself and I’m not what you want. I can't read your mind if you won't let me. You know very well how it works."

Bella started stroking Edward's hand.

"Maybe you're right. I know I fucked up. I know I disappointed not only you but also Renesmee. But I believe there is still a chance for us. If Seth doesn't mean anything to you, we can start over."

Despite the fact that still many issues have not been clarified and that Bella hadn't even mentioned what she had done in her absence… Edward decided they should try to fix it all. Now that his wife is back, it will be easier for him to resist Seth. And most of all, Renesmee will be happy again. That was all that mattered. Some of his attention was still focused on driving, and some on watching Bella's memories from the days when she was still human.

"I'm sorry that you went through it alone. I wish I could help you then, but that is a thing of the past. And we should take care of the future… How about going somewhere together to get started? Maybe we'll visit some nightclub for a drink?" Edward offered shyly.

"That sounds good, but I'm not dressed up," she replied worried, looking at her outfit.

"It's not a problem. I'll buy you a dress."

When they got to Seattle, Edward stopped by some high-end boutique. Bella just looked at him uncomfortably, but she walked into the store with him. The saleswoman was surprised by their appearance, but she greeted them quickly.

"Wait in the dressing room, I'll bring you something."

"Sure, but please be moderate, I can't wear anything crazy." his wife requested very softly and disappeared behind a white curtain.

Edward just rolled his eyes at Bella’s words and ignoring the saleswoman, began leafing through the dresses quickly. When a minimalist scarlet satin dress caught his eye, he knew it was the perfect match. He showed the selected model to the saleswoman and asked for appropriate shoes for her. The woman did her best and quickly found the right match.

"Perfect, we'll take them." The vampire smiled sweetly, seeing that the woman began to look at him suspiciously, and then pulled out a few bills.

Then he entered the dressing room with his trophies and handed them to Bella.

"Seriously? Didn’t I mention something about modesty?" she sighed looking at the satin material.

"You don't have to be modest today. Besides, I already bought it so…"

"How convenient, " she replied, pushing Edward out of the fitting room." Give me a few seconds, I'll be right out."

"Of course," Edward replied politely and went back to the main shop.

"Is everything okay?" the saleswoman asked seeing vampire again.

"Absolutely."

The woman, seeing that she would in no way attract the attention of her generous client, simply resigned and returned to the counter.

Seconds later, Bella emerged from behind the curtain dressed in a red outfit. They got in the car again and drove to one of the most popular nightclubs in the city. They sat down at the bar and Edward began to talk about the little things that had happened while she was away.

However, Edward was still haunted by some strange feelings.

It's been so many years, but his wife was still doing a little drama when she had to wear something other than jeans and a T-shirt. Alice said it would pass over time, but Bella's stubbornness was much stronger after all. Nonetheless, Edward grew more and more annoyed with that.

Sometimes Bella's priorities were really ridiculous. She didn't even react when Renesmee first started smoking. But show her the red dress and her internal alarm will go off right away…

Edward cursed softly under his breath. This is not the best time for such contemplation. He didn't want to destroy that night. So after a mental slap of himself, he focused on the space around him and ordered them another round of drinks. He didn't want to worry unnecessarily... But maybe the red dress should be a warning to him as well?


	5. repressed feelings will drive you insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came back with a new chapter. But be warned, this is just a foretaste of the next one.

As the night turned into another day, Bella and Edward returned home. Some of the household members were surprised at the sight of them, some completely ignored them. Rosalie first let Bella know she was pissed at her, but Alice was happy to have her to herself again. Renesmee was quite cold for her mother at first, but after a few days, she decided she wanted to give her another chance.

Everything seemed to be back to normal. But something still bugged Edward. It would be their wedding anniversary soon. The vampire didn't want some fancy party, but he wanted to give Bella something. Some happy souvenir to give her hope. And perhaps to convince himself that it all makes sense, just like it used to be.

One evening he secretly left the house to meet a special jeweller. He knew that he would get exactly what he wanted from him, so he ordered a large necklace with a stone the same colour as Bella's eyes. He hoped his wife would accept the gift this time.

When he got home, he found Jacob in the living room with the rest of the family. They hadn't seen him for a while, so his visit surprised him a little. The wolf seemed to be acting normally, but Edward knew he was also trying to hide something. He didn't want to arouse suspicion in others, so he tried to ignore it at first. However, at one point, when Jacob was about to leave, Edward offered to escort him a bit.

"Jacob, do you want to tell me something?" the vampire asked uncertainly.

"I have nothing to say to you," Jacob replied almost harshly.

But as he said these words, snippets of certain scenes immediately appeared in his head. In one of the fast-jumping images, Edward saw Seth's bruised face.

"What is this?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh, what do you mean? Suddenly you care about Seth? You could always call him…" the werewolf snorted and casually kicked a small stone. "But if you really want to know what happened, here you go. The rest found out that you were kissing again. And guess what, there were an argument and Seth obviously suffered because he was defending you." he finished clenching his fists nervously.

The vampire froze for a moment, deeply embarrassed. Of course, he didn't want Seth to suffer for what they did. But the mere fact that the wolf felt the need to protect him was even more disturbing.

"Jacob, I... I didn't want it to end like this..."

"Edward, with all due respect, but you're fucked up. Good night," he said bitterly, then walked away quickly from the confused vampire and disappeared behind the trees.

***

The day before the wedding anniversary, Edward went to pick up the finished necklace, then informed the family that they didn't want any surprise party. Given the crisis they have been going through recently, they preferred to celebrate this occasion quietly.

When the morning came and the rain stopped temporarily, Edward decided to go with Bella to their meadow. It was such a symbolic place that they couldn't have found a better one. At this time of year, purple bells still bloomed here and added charm to the whole scenery.

They just lay side by side for a while, holding hands, and they just didn't do anything. Eventually, at one point, Edward decided to give her the necklace he hid in his jacket pocket. And to his surprise, Bella liked the necklace and didn't even question its richness. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt Edward with such a trifle, or maybe she had finally changed her approach to gifts…

They spent a few more hours on a meadow in a relaxed atmosphere, but finally decided, it was time to go back. At home, however, a surprise party was already waiting for them. Apparently, no one took Edward's words to heart. And worse, someone had invited the wolves, Jacob, and of course Seth. They haven't seen each other since their pool kiss. That's why it was easier for Edwardo to function almost normal during these last days, but now that Seth was around… Things weren't going so well anymore. Edward decided to embrace the 'I will ignore you for the rest of my life' tactic, hoping this helps. Because, certainly, if he focused enough, he could make it through the evening without a problem. All he has to do is ignore the naughty wolf with its big, pleading eyes…

When Edward said hello to everyone and got a glass of alcohol from Jasper, he decided to sit more aloof. He could not raise any suspicions among family... Although Jasper, for sure already knew, that he felt extremely agitated and uncomfortable, Edward trusted that his brother won’t betray him.

This evening, Bella strangely decided to drink more than usual, which surprised everyone, but no one dared to say a word about it. The rest of the girls just encouraged her to keep going.

Seth, on the other hand, kept glancing at Edward and, as usual, imagined little fantasies designed to throw the vampire off balance. However, seeing that he was being ignored, the wolf became more and more irritated. He even made a rude remark to Edward a few times but received no reply.

After two hours, Bella was already in such a state that she was dancing with Tanya and not paying attention to anything. It was Renesmee who was watching the whole situation anxiously. She could feel the tragedy hanging in the air but had no idea how to stop it all.

Eventually, Seth threw a pillow at Edward for no good reason. But when even that had no effect, he felt he had to do something more drastic, so he pulled a joint from his pocket and offered it to Renesmee. This time the vampire looked darkly at Seth and almost got up from his seat. For a moment, Edward felt Jasper's eyes on him, though he was still too busy talking to Jacob, to be seriously concerned about the situation.

"Oh Edward, are you playing the father of the year? As far as I know, you like to do cocaine yourself, but you forbid your daughter to smoke?" Seth laughed and set fire to the joint, again offering it to Renesmee.

"It's none of your business," Edward snapped back.

Renesmee didn't want to make it worse, so she refused to smoke in front of everyone, but that didn't discourage the wolf.

"Besides. This party sucks. What is this celebration anyway? Anniversary of Bella losing her virginity or what?" Seth laughed and took a drag on the joint.

This eventually upset the vampire and he lost control.

Several people looked at the wolf with concern. But before anyone could react, Edward threw his glass at Seth and a few seconds later, he was by his side grabbing his shoulders. He had dragged him off the sofa and pressed him against the wall without much trouble.

"Do you really have a death wish?" the vampire hissed aggressively.

"Fuck off." Seth laughed and pushed Edward away from him.

Someone yelled in the background for them to stop, but it didn't work. The vampire was still too close to Seth and didn’t take his eyes off him. The wolf had been counting on that all evening.

"You know what, you could take a chill, it was just a joke… Someone should take a stick out of your ass, then I'll be able to put something else there," he added cheekily.

It was another blow that Edward took badly. Renesmee leapt over to Jacob, trying to draw his attention to what was going on. The tension that had built up in Edward all evening finally began to pour out. Without a second thought, he slapped Seth and pushed again, against the wall, from which some plaster had fallen off.

"Edward, that's enough." Jasper finally ran to him and grabbed his arm to calm him down a bit.

"And you Seth, shut up, don't provoke him!" Jacob added.

"Why should I? Maybe I want to fight him? Besides, he hits like a woman, so there's nothing to worry about." the werewolf snorted as he tried to free himself, though in his mind he was telling Edward quite clearly that he enjoyed his touch.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you! You're spoiling the mood!" Tanya screamed.

Jasper finally pulled his brother aside and tried to calm him down a little.

"I'm not doing anything. Edward is clearly the one having a problem." Seth laughed and walked away a few steps. Then without any warning, he grabbed the glass that had missed him before and this time he threw it at Edward.

This sparked the final war.

Everyone rushed to break Seth and Edward away from each other. Except for Tanya, who turned up the music, to drown out their screams and swept Renesmee aside.

Emmett, seeing that both of them were not going to give up, announced that it was time to use his dungeons. Alice decided that was the stupidest idea ever. However, the rest agreed with him.

"Yes, finally, lock them up!" Rosalie added as she finished her bottle of vodka.

Edward thought for a moment that his brother was joking, but when he finally got separated from Seth and held captive by Emmett's strong arms, he began to believe it was not a joke after all.

This situation angered both the vampire and the werewolf even more. However, when asked by Alice if they would stop their childish fights, both refused. And the decision has already been made.

Jasper Emmett and Bella together dragged Seth and Edward to the garage and then down to the ‘dungeons’. Finally, they locked them in separate cells and took their keys.

"I hope that now you will rethink your behaviour..." Emmett laughed, totally amused by the whole situation.

"Bella, you can't lock me up with him alone!" Edward growled in confusion.

His wife, however, only shrugged. Honestly, she was too drunk to think logically, and Emmett's idea seemed quite funny.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's for your own good!"

"Oh really?! But you know, sooner or later I'll be able to get out of there." Edward sighed irritably.

"We'll let you out when you calm down," Jasper added, slowly walking away.

"Emmett admit that you just want to use these fucking dungeons and that's no reason to keep us here!" the vampire tried once again.

"Oh Edward, maybe there is a reason after all?" his brother replied and gave him a sinister smirk.

"The worst party in the world!" Seth laughed out loud.

"Oh shut the fuck up at last!"

Emmett and Bella gave them one last unapologetic look and went back to the rest, leaving them alone.

"I fucking hate you." The vampire grunted, still annoyed.

"But you know, hate is as hot as love." Seth laughed, pleased that he could still torment Edward.

"You better take back everything you said today. Because when I smash these bars, I won't be as nice as before." Edward growled darkly.

However, the werewolf wasn't even in the slightest impressed. For so long he had to suppress all his feelings that now he didn't care. He truly didn't care about the consequences.

"Oh, I'm terrified! What will you do to me? Sing a lullaby? I am fucking waiting."


	6. catch me if you fucking can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter. As always, enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note*
> 
> I would like to point out that while writing this story for Seth's image I used Neon Eubanks. He suited me more to Seth's character.
> 
> However, if you prefer the image of an actor from a movie, you can stick with this option and imagine him that way.
> 
> Whatever you prefer! ♥

The situation in which Edward and Seth found themselves seemed extremely ridiculous to both of them.  So there was complete silence between these two for a few moments.

Edward tried to calm his body and  mind. To make sense of what was just happening, but he couldn't. It might have only been a few minutes since they'd been locked up, but it felt like an eternity to a vampire. He just wasn't going to be sitting here, so he began to smash his cell without to o much trouble, simultaneously swear under his breath.

Seth, hearing the sound of breaking metal, immediately rose to a standing position.

"What are you muttering?" He asked the vampire before rolling his eyes and leaning against the cold wall. On the one  hand, he was glad he wouldn't have to sit here any longer, and on the other, he was still annoyed that he had been grounded here at all.

Edward was tempted to ignore Seth, but in the end, he couldn't help himself.

"Oh how sweet of you to be interested in t his..." he hissed venomously.

Then he smashed the last few inches of rock and metal and slipped out through the crack. He dusted himself off and walked over to the bars that were holding Seth back.

"Oh, poor Seth... I'm here and you are there... What are yo u going to do now?" he asked, giving him a defiant smile.

Seth gave him a fake smirk and quickly returned to his natural expression. Then he moved significantly closer to the bars of his cell, crossing his arms over his chest. He was fed up with sitting he re, especially since he didn’t like small and cramped rooms.

"Open it up and don't grin like an idiot."

"I'm so tempted to just leave you here, in the end you deserve it... It would be the perfect punishment for your arrogant and rude behaviour..." the vampire  replied, coming even closer to the bars and licking his lips. "Yes, I feel it, it would be very sweet punishment..." he laughed seeing that it irritated Seth even more. "Why couldn't you, for a change, apologize for your behaviour and politely ask to be rel eased?"

Seth’s irritation increased with every word said by the brunet. Nervously, he began tapping one of his elbows with his fingertips. He felt that if he didn't get out of here soon, he would tear the whole place apart.

"Why should I apologize to you f or your stupidity? There is simply no discussion with me and everyone should know this by now." he snorted softly, clenching his hands tighter. "If you don't let me go now, you'll get hit harder."

"Oh... should I be scared?" Edward snorted unmoved. "When w ill you finally realize that you have no chance against me?" he asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes "But I will let you go because I don't  want to face your puppy barking any longer. You should just go home before you make things even worse..." he sai d simultaneously grasping the metal handle and tearing it open, thereby opening the cell.

At the brunet's comments, Seth just rolled his eyes. But when he heard the sound of a creaking cell door opening, he slowly looked up at the companion in front of  him.

"Thank you, my lord." He said sarcastically, lingering in the cell for a moment longer, but seeing that painted superiority on Edward's face, he just couldn't hold back. He approached the man a bit, and then aimed his fist at the brunet's face, giving vent to his emotions. "I feel better right away."

For several seconds Edward didn't know what just happened. He was in total shock, he couldn't believe that Seth was stupid enough to do it. He wasn't sure how to react to it, but eventually, emotions took o ver...  _ How dare he?! _ Without much thought, he grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt and pushed him towards the stone wall. Some rock was broken off by this movement.

"I advise you to finally calm down because I won’t be so nice anymore..." he threatened , keeping Seth tightly pressed to the wall.

At Edward's words, the blond only snorted, in disbelief to what he said. A little freed from the brunet's grip, he examined him from top to bottom, then aimed a blow at the vampire's stomach, thus giving himself  more space.

"To quote your words:  _ you won't tell me what to do _ ." He threw dryly at the brunet, grabbing his shirt by the collar, repeating several times the act he had done after leaving the cell. "It's a pity, really, after all, you have such a pretty face ," he added as his fist finally broke free from Edward's face.

This time Seth definitely overdid it and brunet no longer had any remorse or brakes.

"Fuck you. You'll be begging me to stop," he growled and pushed Seth aside with all his might, slapping him  in the face with his left hand, and a second later with his right hand, he grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him on the floor. Then he grabbed him by the hair and throat and threw him against the wall again without making much noise. 

This time, a cut a nd blood appeared on Seth's lip. The blond was slowly beginning to feel that by the ensuing situation most of his bones would oppose him and decide to break. Though he chased those thoughts away, replacing them with the irritation and anger that boiled ins ide him. A short, mocking laugh broke through his mouth, before he rubbed his hand over the wound, from which blood was slowly dripping, thus staining the blonde's jaw.

Honestly, Seth finally had enough. He knew that neither of them would let go. So he fig ured he had to do something about it.

"Well Edward, I guess, that’s it, see you later" he tossed quickly, avoiding the vampire and heading for the exit immediately.

The werewolf wouldn't be himself if he ended this argument just like that, so he decided to 'borrow' something that was one of the most important things for Edward. Namely his car. He found the keys to the expensive car without any problems and then fired the engine loud enough for the brunette to be able to hear it.

On the other hand, Edward f or several seconds tried to calm down and be over it. He wanted to leave Seth alone, he wanted him out of sight. He was angry enough with himself to be provoked in the first place... But right after Seth ran out of the dungeons, he heard a very disturbing  noise. He flew into the garage at a deadly pace, catching only the rear of the car driving away. Not just any car, but a new Aston. He felt his body fill with uncontrolled, even greater anger…

He could take Seth's stupid taunts, but his car was a completel y different level. Edward could have taken another car, but he didn't even feel like having fun. He just lunged at vampire pace after Seth. After a few kilometres, he had already caught up with him. He didn't want to accidentally damage the car, so he over took him and stood in the middle of the road to give Seth a simple choice.

The blonde was fully aware that Edward would catch up with him sooner or later, so he didn't even try to go fast. He rode between the forest corridors in an unknown direction. Howev er, it did not last long, because the dark-haired man blocked the road and he was in no hurry to get out of the way.

"I know you can hear me, so kindly get out of my way." he tossed, dropping his hand on the back of the other seat. For a third party, it mig ht look quite comical, because the blonde looked as if he was talking to himself. However, all the words he spoke were addressed to the vampire who stood a few meters in front of him.

However, Edward completely ignored Seth's request. Seeing that the car s topped, he immediately materialized at the driver's door, opening it. Before Seth could react, Edward grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the car in one motion.

"I didn't think you were that stupid..." he grunted, brutally holding Seth to the gro und. At the same time, he reached into the car for the cable ties he kept there in case of an emergency... like this. "You could have spared yourself this..." he whispered tying Seth's hands with several cable ties. 

He knew it wouldn't hold him back for l ong, but it should be enough for now. Then he lifted him to a sitting position and leaned him against the car. At this stage, Seth looked terrible, his hair was dishevelled, his face was stained with blood and dust...

"Have you had enough?" Edward  asked a little sarcastically.

"Fuck you psycho." the wolf growled seriously at the brunet, trying to tear the bands that were tightly tightened on his wrists. If his body wasn't weakened, he wouldn't have any problem to break it off. However, after throwin g him on various surfaces so many times, it was impossible to do at the moment. He looked finally resigned at the brunet, rolling his eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I can still play this game, I'm not the least bit tired. But I think that you've had enough." The vampire answered a little calmer this time. And although he had only just said that he could keep doing it, he wasn't really sure if he actually had the strength left. He wasn't even sure what they had argued about, or how it had started... N ow that the emotions were starting to subside, the whole situation felt totally fucked up. He couldn't understand why Seth had such an influence on him. And what should he do now…

Take the car and leave Seth? Take the wolf with you? Neither option seemed r ight... But looking at his face and eyes... he came to his senses a little. He couldn't just leave him here. The vampire sighed softly and lifted Seth from the asphalt. Despite his weak protest, he dragged him to the passenger's side and pushed him into th e seat, slamming his door. The cable ties might still be in place... He quickly returned to the driver's door and got in, starting the engine.

Once Seth was in the car, he didn't even try to get out of it. He just leaned his head against the glass, taking  deep breaths and exhalations. Even though he was in this condition, he didn't have much resentment towards the brunet for what he did to him. In fact, he was asking for it, so if he were to blame him for it, he would be a hypocrite himself.

The blonde was  fidgeting on the seat every now and then because in whatever position he would sit, all the wounds made themselves felt. A soft gasp fell from his mouth as all the wounds almost screamed to bind them.

Edward, on the other hand, tried to avoid any contact  with Seth, through all the way. However, it was hard for him to ignore the uneven breathing and groans of his victim. Seeing in what condition Seth was... He felt a surge of remorse. He could not understand why there is so much violence inside him. Or at l east why it was. As if he wasn't himself. Now because of that Seth was suffering both mentally and physically. And what's all this for? He couldn't leave him like this now.

They finally got to Seth's house. He wasn't sure if he should go inside or leave Se th just outside the house. But seeing that he even had trouble taking off the zip ties and getting out of the car, he stopped overthinking. He just walked over to Seth in one move, pulled the bands off his hands and helped him walk inside, leading him to h is bedroom.

Seth raised his left eyebrow slightly, straightening the sweatshirt that was gently sliding off his shoulder. He was a little surprised that the man had gone to the trouble of helping him instead of going home, especially since it was late. He  nodded slowly towards the brunet, in a gesture of thanks, and then the last of his strength went to his bed. When his body finally met the soft mattress, he gasped, massaging the wrists that had been tightened a moment ago.

He could not complain about  the pain he was feeling now, for he was sometimes in worse situations, although still fresh wounds took its toll on him. For a split second his gaze lingered on Cullen, but as soon as he stopped, he changed direction quickly. It was difficult to explain wh at was happening between them now. One day they could show their affection without problems, and the next day they could beat themselves to death. Seth sighed softly, taking off his black sweatshirt to see more wounds that needed dressing.

His stomach and  torso were not in the best condition after today's intrigues. He was already afraid of what his legs looked like, although he spared himself the pleasure of watching it. He gently touched one rather deep cut across his chest before a soft gasp slipped thro ugh his mouth.

"I don't know why I did it," he muttered softly to himself, although he was not stupid enough to think that the brunet who was still in his bedroom did not hear it. There were too many wounds, and the blonde didn't feel strong enough to spen d the next hour washing them.

Therefore, a moment later his eyes again examined the brunette's silhouette, stopping at the eyes. He didn't want to ask him for favours, but he knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to deal with it. He was too tired.

"Si nce you're already standing here and staring at me like that, could you help me dress this at least?"

Edward's breathing became jerky for a moment. The question surprised him, but at the same time, it seemed as natural as it was strange. Partly, he couldn't believe Seth wanted to voluntarily let him touch him again... But he understood that he really might not feel up to deal with it on his own. 

Without further ado, the vampire went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit without much trouble and returned to S eth's bedroom. He took out a few needed things and laid them on the bed. He took the disinfectant and poured it over a special swab.

Then he just looked quickly at Seth's face and began cleaning his wounds. While working, he tried to avoid touching his ski n with his cool fingers. Every now and then the wolf hissed in pain but tried to keep his teeth clenched. He was overly sorry for the way things turned out, but he couldn't speak. He quickly applied special plasters to larger wounds so that they would not get dirty again. And finally, he got down to his face, gently rubbing his lip and chin, watching the wound slowly heal.

Seth's eyesight watched even the smallest movement made by the brunet. The pain gradually diminished, although not enough to allow him t o function normally. He was grateful for Edward's help. He would even thank the vampire, if not for the strange atmosphere that prevailed between them. The silence that stretched out in Seth's bedroom didn't bother him at all, and he wasn't going to break  it.

Lonely shivers ran down his neck as the man started dressing his face, and more specifically his lips. Despite today's argument, despite the unpleasant words they were throwing to each other, Seth still couldn't control himself when he felt Edward's pr esence near his face. Especially when his fingertips met his bloody lips. Then something broke in him and without thinking he leaned in to sunk in the brunet's mouth. The kiss was the best medicine now, not only for wounds but also for all the emotional d amage.

Edward almost emerged from his own body. He had not expected this. How could he have anticipated that Seth would react like this? He wasn't ready for it. Even before that, he wasn't sure what was between them, and now... Now things got even more com plicated... But after all that had happened before, he couldn't refuse Seth. It didn't matter for what reason, but he felt the need for this kiss himself. He had gone through so many extreme emotions that evening that he no longer cared about anything. He  just wanted Seth to be happy right now.

He was also just trying to satisfy the greatest need he felt right now... And he felt that he wanted to dissolve in the presence of Seth. He was more inflamed, more distracted. And he wanted even more... He wanted to explore every inch of his body with his tongue, although it was impossible now...

At one point, when he began to bite thoughtlessly on Seth's lower lip, a soft moan escaped him, on the verge of pleasure and pain... It sobered him up a bit. He immediately  broke away from the wolf and moved away significantly.

Suddenly he remembered again all the wounds he had inflicted on him. And he still didn't know what to say. He was so confused, but he certainly couldn't stay here right now. 

"I'm sorry..." He whispere d and gave Seth a sad look.

Seth knew he couldn't count on anything else right now. He was surprised the vampire had ever returned the kiss. But he relished every second, for he did not know when another opportunity li k e this would arise. Compared to their previous kiss, this one was not full of desperation. It wasn't a simple act of  desire, it was just a need to make them both happy. Yet despite this, their lives were too complicated and full of other commitments to accept what was happening.

That's why Edward  didn't even g ive the wolf a chance to stop him. He was too afraid to stay.

After that, he quickly left his house and got into the car moving as quickly as possible. He could n’ t go home now, not in this state. He couldn't confront the rest of the family. Honestly, he d idn't want to see anyone at this point. He just wanted to keep going or rather, get away from everything.


End file.
